


Series of Miscellaneous Imaginations

by Skycourier



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycourier/pseuds/Skycourier
Summary: This is where I will post 120% self-indulgent unbeta'd or beta'd drabbles that I write whenever sudden inspiration, no matter how ridiculous, comes to my mind. This way I can practice writing and let out my hot, throbbing...imagination...?If you happen to like these, I couldn't be more happy and grateful.





	

The college reunion party was tonight and everyone was invited. A brooding art major with the body of a football player, an eccentric choir major who dropped out to become a street performer, everyone and anyone who he ever interacted with or never even spoke to, and most importantly Aoba Seragaki, who was now a therapist and used to live in a dorm room next door. Hell, he even invited his unwilling best friend to appear less suspicious.

Noiz decided to host this party for the sole purpose of meeting Aoba again. He did not remember exactly when, but something about his down-to-earth attitude and willingness to care for others drew him in. They have become somewhat close friends before he lost contact with him right after graduation, and regrettably, he still did not have a chance to confess his feelings up front then.

It was about four hours into the party when Noiz decided to move. He slid through the crowd, hearing passing comments about the mansion he prepared for this occasion, most of them bewildered at the scale and quality of it all, but he knew that hardly anyone would care where it had come from as long as they were provided with food and booze. He picked up a red plastic cup on the way to blend in with the crowd and searched the halls and rooms, looking for the blue hair of his dreams.

Luck was not on his side. He had looked through all the nooks and crannies of the mansion that he could possibly go to, but there was no sign of Aoba. Noiz definitely saw him entering the front gate along with that best friend of his and a white-haired man, and it should not be this difficult to spot someone with blue hair as there were only a few people that Noiz knew with such strikingly unique hair color.

Perhaps their paths just couldn’t cross because of the crowd. Noiz prided himself in his ability to focus on the task at hand, but it was easy to get distracted with so much movement happening around him. Now that most had some alcohol in their system, people were generally happy and raucous, their expressions and gestures exaggerated by cups of booze they downed. Every now and then he spotted people flirting with each other and spied spontaneously-formed couples making out in not-so discreet corners. The bass-heavy music drumming against his ears on top of drunken chatters around him was enough to cloud his perception, even for just a little.

Noiz decided his search attempt on the first floor futile and located the stairs leading to the second floor. It was less densely populated than the main hallways with a few people meandering drunkenly or passed out on the floor. The music was reduced to muffled thumps of beats, which helped to clear his mind. It seemed like more than the current occupants have been here before, as the floor was littered with wrappers, empty plastic cups, and other small unidentifiable trash bits. He could see wet spots where spilled alcohol stained the carpeted floor. If this was the state of the second floor, Noiz could only imagine the aftermath of the first floor when the party was over. He sighed and kicked a cup out of his way.

An off-beat _thump_ , more pronounced than the music downstairs and sounding from his immediate right, stopped Noiz in his track. There were a few guest bedrooms on this floor. If he knew anything about typical parties involving alcohol, some were bound to want more than sloppily making out with someone they were drunk enough to fancy and find a more secluded place for them to get it on. Of all people, he never imagined Aoba being involved in such situation, but as much as he wanted to deny the possibility, the voice spilling through the gap in the door sounded too much like the one he loved listening to. He was cautiously approaching the door before he could think, and he leaned towards the crack, looking for the source of the sound.

Aoba was there all right, but he was not alone. A shock of his blue hair mingled with the white of another man caught Noiz’s eyes first before anything else. Aoba was pressed against the wall, desperately clinging onto the man in front of him, his face flushed red. His body was pushed up and down with the thrusts of the other man; though the muffled music was still more prominent, Noiz could hear the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Between heated moans and gasps Aoba repeatedly called out a name— _Clear, Clear_ —that Noiz vaguely remembered and wished was his own instead.

They were half-clothed, Aoba with just his long sleeve shirt on, Clear with disheveled plaid shirt hanging open on his body and jeans lowered just enough to make room for his cock. Articles of clothing were strewn about in what little parts of the room Noiz could see through the gap. Aoba’s naked legs were wrapped around Clear’s waist. The lewd contrast between fully clothed torso and completely nude lower body sent a jolt in Noiz’s groin.

Clear let out a sigh and tilted his head down to nip at Aoba’s collarbones. His eyes glanced to his side and met Noiz’s own looking through the door. Noiz sucked in a breath in surprise but stood his ground, returning the man’s stare.

They fixed their eyes on each other for a moment that, to Noiz, felt like an hour. A thin smile cracked across Clear’s face and he lifted up his forefinger, pressing it against his lips. Noiz’s brow twitched in annoyance. He didn’t know what his gesture was supposed to mean; did he want him to keep this a secret, or not make a sound so he doesn’t disturb the two? Either way, his relaxed attitude irked Noiz.

“Clear? What…” Wondering why they had slowed down, Aoba turned towards Clear’s gaze.

“It’s nothing, Aoba-san.” Clear’s hand softly intercepted and turned Aoba’s head towards him, and with a skilled movement, plunged himself deep into Aoba again.

“Ah!” Aoba let out a loud moan, which Clear immediately silenced by pressing his lips over Aoba’s. Noiz watched as Aoba’s fingers grazed over Clear’s hair and Clear’s palms caressed the outside of Aoba’s thighs, and stepped away from the door as silently as he had come.

 

─────────────────

 

The party crowd was still as lively as before when Noiz came downstairs, but he was too preoccupied to pay attention to their meaningless activities. Too many thoughts and emotions swirled in his mind; feeling of loss, defeat, and regret, to name a few. The crowd’s constant chatter and mental noises inside his head was too much, he wanted everyone to just shut up.

His hand bumped into a table and small amount of liquor in his cup spilled on his hand. Noiz blinked and looked down. He had forgotten all about the cup during the incident. He impulsively took a swig of the brown liquid. The sensation of liquor burning in his throat and slight buzz from the alcohol hushed the turmoil inside his head. Maybe this could help, Noiz thought, and gulped the rest of the liquor in a rush. Yeah, he’ll lose himself for tonight. He can think of what to do tomorrow morning.

Noiz shut his eyes tight after the second drink almost painfully burned his senses and grabbed a third cup. He took a small sip and scanned the gaggle of people. Two teams of three were playing a game of beer pong with a small group circling them and cheering whenever the plastic ball plopped into a cup. Most were still catching up with close friends or trying to hook up, in a various state of drunkenness, playing video games or staring at their phones. He seemed to be one of the few who hung around alone.

Noiz only noticed the man standing in a corner of the kitchen because he was more familiar with his face than he wanted to be. Aoba’s best friend, now that he was left alone while Aoba was away with his lover, was drinking by himself as well. He didn’t even know the guy’s name, but he remembered that he was a well-known womanizer. It was strange that he chose to isolate himself instead of socializing at a party like this. The man’s eyes were aimless and maybe a little red like the rest of his face—how much did he drink? He wore a melancholy expression that looked somewhat sensual with his reddened face.

Noiz didn’t bother to know the guy since he never failed to get on his nerves, but now that he paid attention to his looks, he could see why so many women were attracted to him. He could even admit that he looked…hot.

Maybe it was because he drank too fast, or because his body didn’t tolerate alcohol that well, but he was already feeling woozy. With the fuzzy effects of liquor clouding his judgment and the recollection of Aoba and Clear in that room sending tingly warmness down to his lower half, an idea that passed through his head did not sound too bad. They were both boozed enough and lonely; what was the worst that could happen?

Noiz shrugged, downed the rest of his drink, and sauntered towards the man.

He’ll have to do.


End file.
